


Beka, Beka, Beka

by wolfingsmeier



Series: Brief Tales of the Hero and his Fairy [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Casual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hugs, Light plot, Light-Hearted, M/M, Relax - Freeform, Romance, Short, Shounen-ai, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfingsmeier/pseuds/wolfingsmeier
Summary: Almost like a mewling kitten begging for attention.Almost.nr.1 of my Otabek x Yurio Drabble CollectionHey guys, I intend to capture the beauty of their relationship in short passages--only around 100 words each chapter!--so this is something fluffy, harmless, and casual you can read without much thinking and more feeling while relaxing :) Enjoy!





	

“Beka.”

“Hmm.”

“Beka.”

“Yeah?”

“Beka.”

This time Otabek lifts his face from the book he’s reading—“Yeah, what?”—only to be greeted with Yuri’s warm, delightful smile as the blond perched on his lap. Assured, harmless cuddling ensues without them exchanging any word; Otabek thought something good must have happened to his kitty for him to be so docile and in a great mood.

> Truth is Yuri was just thankful he gets to call someone by petnames.
> 
> Someone he could call his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I accept prompts! Write what you want to see next in the comments :)


End file.
